Family Portrait
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: Based off of Family portrait by p!nk. one-shot song-fic Kagome, a 13 year old girl watches as her father and mother fight like almost everynight, but this time it's worse... will her father come back..?


Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin' as I sit up in my bed  
I told God you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
  
Kagome looked over at her mother, in tears; the unsure thirteen year old walked over to her mother, crying hysterically on the floor, her sobs growing by the minute as her body shook more and more furiously, Kagome kneeled before her mother, she placed a hand on her back, in a comforting manner, trying to remove her mother's sorrow. "Please stop crying Mamma."  
  
Kagome whispered as she hugged her mother as best as she could. "Kagome, thank you... but you better get to bed before your father comes back and discovers you awake... I don't want to think what he'd do to you, so off to bed with you." Her mother said, her voice shaking as she instructed her daughter, standing up and pulling Kagome up with her.  
  
She looked in her daughter's beautiful gray eyes one last time before she turned around. Kagome sighed sadly as she turned on her heels and walked out of the now quiet room. She walked down the crème colored hall, passing old photographs of her family hanging on the wall in wooden frames; she looked down, those pictures always made her sick. She quickly made it to the wooden door leading to her bedroom, she opened the door, walked in and closed it behind her.  
  
She walked straight and ended up in front of her pink twin sized bed. She climbed into it, and pulled the covers over her. She closed her eyes, feeling she could now relax; until a loud crash followed by the sound of glass shattering sent her jumping up in her bed, startled; she heard the yells of her parents follow, she looked down, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. She was glad Souta wasn't here to listen to this, she loved her little brother dearly and he didn't deserve to hear such horrible things. She climbed out of her bed and sat down on the side she had gotten in the bed from and knelt down, put her hands together and prayed.  
  
You fight about money, 'bout me and my brother  
And this is what I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War Three  
Never knowin' what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family  
  
She listened to their yells, over such silly things, everything to their cat, to money to Souta, to chores around the house and her even. She shook her head, trying to block out the noise in vain. 'I come home to this so often, almost everyday, a war; a war in my own family, just as bad as a war that tears the world apart, this is my world' Kagome thought to herself. If this was what love was, yelling furiously at the people you "loved" she didn't want any part of it, she didn't want love to change her in to what her parents had become, all the fights, the harsh words, the pain, everything.  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
Couldn't they stop fighting? Couldn't they just be like the parents you see on tv and just be happy? Kagome knew deep within her heart she'd do anything to make her mother and father stop fighting; just to have a moment of peace was all she'd need. She heard foots steps rapidly coming up the stairs in a furious speed. She could hear her father's shouts, threatening to leave; it was then, fear hit her heart hard and she ran out of her bedroom in a panic, down the hall and to the head of the stairs. "Daddy please don't leave!" She whispered knowing her parents didn't see her.  
  
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
Make mama stop cryin', 'cause i need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember:- I love you too !  
  
Kagome looked down to see what was there; her father was standing in the living room in a rage, yelling all of his furies at Kagome's mother, while she was sobbing uncontrollably at the foot of the crème colored stairs, she didn't even notice the rainbow of broken glass covering the floor. She covered her ears, talking in her mind, hoping her father would her, 'Daddy please stop yelling, I hate it so much, make my momma feel better, she loves you so much.' She thought to herself.  
  
She watched as her mother stood up, still in tears and ran to the bathroom across the hall downstairs. Kagome gulped as she walked down the stairs, carefully avoiding all the glass as she walked over into her living room, sitting on the rose colored couch next to her father. "Daddy... Momma loves you you know that right? Please, don't leave us, I know her words hurt you but she didn't mean them, and I love you please don't leave!" Kagome whispered, looking down in her lap, trying to avoid eye contact. Kagome got up and ran up to her bedroom, somehow getting through all the glass without a single cut not waiting to hear or see her father's responce.  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War Three  
Never knowin what love could be, I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family  
  
Kagome thought about all the times, even today that she had left, planning to never come back, just escaping her family and all of it's troubles, leaving them for a better life; yet she could never do it, it was as if she was obligated to come back, she shrugged at the thought, in a way she was. It wasn't easy growing up in this life at all but it was still her family, it taught her something; she never wanted to fall in love, she never wanted to fight this bad, she never wanted to break her family apart like this.  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name.  
  
Kagome sat on the crème carpet, leaning he back on the gentle sky blue walls, looking up at the pictures of her family so beautiful so peaceful what ever happened? If there was anything Kagome could do to bring her family back together she'd do it, no matter what it was, she was tired of seeing this, but every time she tried harder, it only led to more disappointment. Kagome stood up and stared at her family portrait, tracing with her pale finger a heart around the family she barely recognized.  
  
Why couldn't they just act like their family portrait was real and their life was that great; she didn't want to split her family, live in two different houses, have another brother, never spend the holidays like a family, to have so many problems even more than now.  
'  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so naturally  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Even though it was all a lie, her family was nothing like her family portrait she wished so hard it was. she bent her head down creating a black veil around her as she began to cry, she knew they'd never be that normal, be that perfect, was stuck being this way, where her parents fought, where there was no such thing as love, just war. She heard her father shout clearly in his deep voice, "That's it I'm fucking leaving!" and loud stomping following downstairs.  
  
Kagome quickly went down the hall again and down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her, it seemed as if time slowed then, her steps taking an hour each, she could see as her father swung the white door open, walking out slowly in his brown business suit, his brown eyes unseen and his black hair as neat as ever, hiding the fighting that went within the house. 'Daddy don't go.' Kagome thought to herself as the door closed behind him, time still so slow.  
  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left, you took my shining star  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone  
  
Mom, I'll be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
'Come back' she prayed within her, knowing he wouldn't turn back around and come in through that door again laughing as if it was just a big joke or a bad dream that just ended. She closed her eyes, it felt as if her light from where her happiness had come from was taken away, vanished with her father, shattered with each step away he had taken. Kagome turned her blue- gray eyes around, looking at her mother, her eyes reflecting shock and her mouth left a gape.  
  
Kagome ran over to her mother, wrapping her arms around her waist and hiding her face within her mother's shoulder, she began mumbling little promises, how she'd be better, how she would never be clumsy again, how she'd always be their perfect little girl forever and how she would never stay up and be better than any other little girl. 


End file.
